1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a yellow phosphor. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a novel fluorosulfide phosphor for solid-state lighting application.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the invention of blue light-emitting InGaN-based chip in the early 20th century, remarkable progress have been made in the development of commercially realized efficient white light-emitting diodes (WLEDs). By the combination of blue emission from the InGaN-based chips and yellow emission based upon the downconversion of Y3Al5O12:Ce3+ (YAG:Ce)-based phosphors, the generated white light has already exceeded that of incandescent lamps and is competitive with conventional fluorescent lamps. WLEDs are energy-efficient, life-durable, and environment-friendly in comparison to the conventional light sources. However, the color quality of WLEDs still requires improvement with respect to the white hue tunability, color temperature, and color rendering. In particular, these properties are closely correlated to the general illumination.
For most of the currently applied phosphors in WLEDs system, they do not reach the optimal requirements for white light and show poor color rendition in red spectral region. Therefore, to find a suitable luminescent material for phosphor converted WLEDs (pc-WLEDs) is important to attain the optical requirements for white light.